Two Pranksters Legacy
by Indian Gypsy
Summary: Fred and George need a legacy to carry on their pranking ways after they leave Hogwarts, why ask a stranger when they can use their sister Ginevra Molly Weasley? After all who would suspect a GIRL can be Hogwarts number one Prankster...... BTW my new pen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Notes – I DISCLAIM!

**Two Pranksters Legacy**

She waited frozen in mid-crouch waiting for the approaching footsteps to pass. After what seemed like an eternity they finally gave her the signal.

"Okay this is it, go time go time," she thought to herself before mentally scolding herself, "that is so CORNY Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't you ever, and I mean EVER say that again."

"Oy you," hissed Fred and George breaking her thoughts, you planning on hmmm what's that again… GOING!"

"Oh yeah sorry." Ginny whispered her cheeks flaming.

She crept along the passageway.

"Right, Left, straight, 3rd door," she kept repeating to herself. "I have to do this, I have to be a true prankster, after all I can't let my dear brothers down now can I," "I mean after all Ron was a bit of a disappointment, becoming Prefect and what not." she thought quietly to herself.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, "blasted Hogwarts doors so BLOODY old, and so BLOODY noisy" she sighed tucked a runaway flaming tendril from her hair back into her ponytail and was right back on task, well as much as possible I mean after all she had the right to be nervous, if she completed this prank, she would finally become a legendary Weasley Prankster (the 3rd.)

She crept inside as quickly as she could, pausing only to close the door. She slid into the cloak cupboard and waited. Soon enough she heard the bell and heard her target walk in – Professor McGonagall.

"Merlin's beard if I EVER have a double Slytherin and Gryffindor lesson again, I will hex them all into OBLIVION," McGonagall muttered in her private office.

Ginny waited with baited breath as McGonagall reached for her usual cup of tea, however this time it was not so usual; in it was a packet of sleeping draught which Ginny and the twins had planted earlier. McGonagall took a sip, and as promised slouched into a deep slumber. Ginny crept out of the cloak closet and tiptoed to behind McGonagall's desk.

She pointed to the sleeping teachers tightly wrapped bun and whispered "_Scissoro_," with one eye closed. She then muttered a very complex incantation which she had learnt from the twins three days ago "_Trapsius Onerius Complexus_." She looked at her handiwork and smiled; the now decapitated bun was bright blonde with pink highlights and would follow McGonagall around till she, Ginny Weasley muttered the counter spell – "_finite incantum_."

She checked her muggle watch gave an inaudible shriek and left for Transfiguration with yours truly Minerva McGonagall. On the way out she saw Fred and George, she gave them the little weasley sign (two crossed thumbs) and ran of to class. On the way she passed a mirror and stopped dead; she was a mess, her hair was bedraggled and it looked browny now EUGHH, her clothes were stained and of course her shoes had scuff marks. She had no choice it was either get in trouble with friends or teachers, she would take teachers any day her friends were ruthless.

"_Scourgif_y," she said and immediately the cleaning spell worked wonders. She let down her ponytail and gave her flaming hair a swish. Then she ran the rest of the way to transfiguration.


	2. When Bun's CanCan

Disclaimer Notes – I DISCLAIM!

Chapter 2 – When Bun's Cancan!

"Oy Ginevra," whispered her best friend Colin, "where were you?"

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you," she joked, "but I can tell you this much today's lesson is going to be EXPLOSIVE," she said a little louder then she should have.

"Why would today's lesson be EXPLOSIVE Ms. Weasley?"

"Ummm because we are learning how to transfigure beetles?" she said trying to sound convincing

McGonagall then walked calmly to the front of the class. Because she turned around to write on the board the whole class saw the now brightly colored bun and burst into giggles. McGonagall had had enough, first the Slytherins and the Gryffindors together, and now giggling from her third years, it would seem that there was a monkey dancing on her head. She sent the class a piercing look in her now steel grey eyes and turned back to the board. The bun now made legs and arms out of tendrils of hair and started to cancan. Somebody in the back of the class burst out into laughter, and was followed by the rest of the class. Ginny ducked her head under the desk and tried to wipe her streaming eyes.

"OH MY GOD GINNY this has got to be the best prank ever, but it looks like pretty advanced magic to me" said Collin laughing in between every word.

"The spell was pretty complex, but my brothers are not only good pranksters, they are great teachers too." She replied after a lengthy stretch of hiccupping

the bell rang and all the students piled out, but not before the bun gave an encore dance of 'the tango Shakira style." Professor McGonagall was about to ask Collin one of her best students what was so funny, but she couldn't find him.

On her way out Ginevra muttered "_finite incantum."_


	3. Canary Creams 1 Galleon

Disclaimer Notes – I DISCLAIM!

Canary Creams – 1 galleon

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ginny and Colin collapsed onto the same chair with laughter, they couldn't stop. Finally after about 7.5 minutes according to Colin's muggle watch Ginny fell of the overstuffed chair and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Owww my butt hurts" she said still recovering from the earlier bout of laughter. Colin who was very immature at times like these burst out laughing after she said the Oh My Gosh Butt word… "For my sake and yours would you grow up, I just said butt" said Ginny, but the scolding didn't help it just sent Colin into another peal of laughter. By now Ginny's posterior was very sore and she was sure that she would have a big bruise there tomorrow, she picked herself of the floor pulled out her wand and said "_perfecticus totalus" _pointed her wand at Colin, waited for the effects of the spell to kick in and left with as much dignity as she could with a sore butt.

Ginevra raced down corridor after corridor till she reached the twins meeting spot. She muttered the password and rushed in.

"Ahhh Ginevra you've decided to join us" said Forge putting on a wise tone of voice.

"Oh shut up" said Ginny still panting from her sprinting.

At that moment George walked in and with as straight as face as possible said "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have just completed your first prank, and after studying it around a thousand times we have decided that you are finally ready to JOIN US."

"Oh My God, Oh My God, I did it I ruuulee, I am not a loser like ickle ronnikins, woohooo oh yeah, YOU suck RON serves you right saying I was too girly and crap like that.." said Ginny very, very loudly in a sing song voice.

When she had finally got it all out of her system she sat down very quickly all the excitement and exhaustion finally kicking in Fred and George stood up and walked in front of her.

"Ginny, pranking is not all fun, well it is 99.99999999 percent of the time, this is the 0.000000000000001 percent that isn't fun, we have to give you a lecture." Both the twins shuddered simultaneously as if practiced and rehearsed. "well here goes nothing – like our canary cream trick which we now sell for 1 galleon, all tricks must come to an end, you must have a back up plan at all times AND MOST importantly you must NEVER EVER get caught, true Weasley pranksters never get caught. Now before you speak THAT WAS AN AWESOME PRANK, YOU ARE DEFINITELY ONE OF US, even if we do say so ourselves THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME to quote muggles. Now to celebrate tonight we will 'go a pranking the Slytherins. How does that sound oh little prankster."

"THAT WOULD BE awesome." "I'll see you at 11:59 tonight outside the Fat Ladies Portrait, kapeesh?" Ginny didn't even give them time to answer she just walked out as if it were a given.

"Is that our little sister?" asked George, "no it isn't" answered Fred "it's our little prankster legacy.


	4. Dude, Where's my Potion?

Disclaimer Notes – I DISCLAIM!

Dude, Where's my Potion?

Lossenrhos – this is for you, it's a Snape prank! I think McGonagall would look nice with pink highlights 

Mrmistoffelees – This is also for you and thank you sooooo much, this is my first fic, and I decided to keep it light, I appreciate you comments; thank you, you have no idea how good I feel when I read these comments.

Nay Arual – I know who you are, clever name really… see you in school, thanks for the reviews and I love gred and forge too.

Basketball15 – I'll see you in school with Nay Arual and thanks keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, I update quicker because you tell me to, or rather threaten me, just kidding!

The Editor – I don't thank you for your not constructive opinion, if you think it sucks don't READ OR REVIEW it DUH 

Tiger Lilly Cayla – Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope the rest of the story will be bigger better and funnier, remember it's quality not quantity.

"Class open your books to page 304, and yes that includes you Draco even if your knowledge outsmarts this book and the rest of the class, I would still like you to pretend that I do not favor you." said professor Snape, his voice sooo serious that it made Ginny and Colin want to giggle so hard even though they knew that their lives would be at stake if they did.

Ginny and Colin were seated at opposite ends of the room because Snape believed that when they were together they were 'typically Gryffindor' and that meant, to him, stupid, annoying and disruptive.

"Ooh Snape I am going to get you for this horrible lesson." "You wait till tonight, then I'll let you see my true brilliance, my brilliance in pranking, YOU." Ginny thought daydreaming about her escapade tonight.

"Miss Weasley, can you explain what you've done too screw up this simple ageing potion?" said Snape deadly sweet.

"Nothing sir, I followed every direction on the board see, first I chopped up the manioc roots, and then I stirred them into the potion 3 times anti clockwise, oh." Muttered Ginny

"Oh what Miss Weasley, did you realize that you actually made a mistake, did you stir it clockwise? Hmm Miss Weasley, did you?" said Snape once more.

"Yes sir, I stirred it clockwise." She said out loud, sounding as sad and sorry as she could. "You evil son of a bi…" she thought

"Miss Weasley, I don't suggest that you finish that sentence, I would like you to know that I have studied the art of Legilimency, for practically my whole life, and I will allow Professor Dumbledore to access that certain memory of yours, and you will get at least a detention. Now 30 points from Gryffindor for thinking about verbally abusing a senior teacher." Said Snape with an air of a King with a stick up his butt."

"Sorry sir" muttered Ginny. Having a battle inside her, trying to decide whether or not she should beat him up right then and there."

"Class dismissed" Snivellus said with contempt and relief in his voice.

As Ginny left the room, she thought – "YOU suck, you have greasy hair, and a big, no HUGE hawk nose."

"MISS WEASLEY, you'll be sorry for saying that." Yelled Snape as she sauntered out the dungeon entrance. 

Later that night

A figure slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and slipped down to the dungeons. The slim figure waited till she heard a thud from inside the dungeon she was waiting outside. Soon enough a dull thud could be heard from inside the dungeon.

"Ooooh Snape you going to get it, when I'm finished with you…" said Ginevra.

The next morning, Ginny walked into the Great Hall, and was greeted by her two brothers, laughing; they congratulated her on her newest prank and walked of laughing. She was anxious to see her 'newest piece of art.' She sat down in her usual place and started laughing, even though she had seen it last night. In the middle of the teachers table snape was pole dancing. And for some reason he couldn't stop. The look on his face was priceless; Ginny could not even describe it.

He was wearing a bikini that looked about 4 sizes too small, and it was electric green and pink. The music playing behind him was 'will you be my valentine' by the Weird Sisters. That was only the half of it. His hair was long, flowing, blonde and silky. He was wearing 6 inch heels, and he was dancing right in front of McGonagall, who had already fainted, and was lying on the floor.

Ginny didn't want to be caught by laughing, so she grabbed a stack of toast, and walked out of the great hall trying to look as causal a possible. When she was finally back in the common room she burst into laughter along with about 20 other people.


	5. To Go Down in History

Disclaimer Notes – I DISCLAIM!

To Go Down in History

_It was the last day of Hogwarts for Ginevra Molly Weasley, her two favorite brothers Fred and George Weasley were there to help her leave their legacy behind……… it all started in…._

Gred, FORGE get your butts over here. Now lets get legacy creating. Together the three siblings held their wands over a piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." They said together in unison. The parchment uncurled itself and writing appeared – **_Padfoot wishes you three pranksters of your generation good luck in your new life, and wants you to know that the pole dancing greasy snivellus was hilarious in a life scarring way._**

_**Prongs wants to tell you that YOU RULE, how come we never had any girl pranksters?**_

_**Moony tells you that pranking is not everything and that you have potential to become a great person**_

_**Wormtail is telling moony to get a grip, can't you tell true pranksters when you see them, potential to become great pranksters yeah.**_

_**The Four Messrs want to let you know that you will go down in Hogwarts History, say this spell and you will be added to this forbidden map, even when you're dead and gone like us your legacy will be remembered. Say this together, choose names and put this map back in its 'rightful' place – finite omnius concludee. **_

The three siblings recited the spell and stood back as the map started spitting ink, out of the paper came a new one on the top it said write your chosen names. George went first and chose Beans (bertie botts every flavor beans) Fred went next and chose Tigger (he was obsessed with Winnie the Pooh, after Hermione showed it to him). Ginny went last and chose Princess of Prank.

_Together the pranksters of two generations became one in a piece of parchment. They certainly did go down in history, every child who read Hogwarts a History would find a secret chapter at the end if they cared enough and find out about the Messrs. _

_THE END_

_**Authors Note – first fic, review please, currently writing new triangle fic DGH.**_


End file.
